A Bug's Life 2
by NickFan0402
Summary: This is my first "A Bug's Life" story. I wanted to write what happens next after the first movie. So I hope you enjoy it. All characters belong to Pixar Scarlet belongs to me
1. Chapter 1

It was one year since Hopper's death from the bird. And everyone on Ant Island was back to their normal, usual ways since that tragic night. Everyone started to appreciate Flik and his inventions, Atta became the new queen of Ant Island to take over for her mother, who had passed away recently, and Atta's little sister, Dot becomes a royal princess to replace Atta.

One day, the colony's official inventor ant, Flik was working on a new invention for his friends and the worker ants to use to collect and store food.

"I see you're working on a new invention, huh Flik?" Atta said to Flik.

"I sure am, Queen Atta," said Flik. "Wanna see it?"

"I would love to," said Atta, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Flik's latest invention was a catapult which was a big white daisy with the stem tied with a few grass blades. The stick was the lever.

"Oooooo," said Atta, interested in the new invention. "A catapult, I see."

"What's a catapult?" asked Dot.

"Arf arf!" said Dot and Atta's pet aphid, Aphie.

"It's a machine used to throw an object from a far distance," Flik explained.

"That's awesome!" said Dot. "Is it ready yet?! Can you test it?! Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaase?!"

"Not yet, princess," said Flik. "Just a few more blades of grass to secure it and it will be finished."

"Awwwww," said Dot, with a frown.

"It won't take long," said Flik. "Say, in the meantime, why don't you find your blueberry scout friends and hang out with them for a little while? Then I'll show you how the machine works, okay?"

"Okay Flik," said Dot, running to her Blueberry Girl Scout friends. "See you later, Flik!"

"How long will it take to finish the catapult?" asked Atta. "And what are you going to use it for?"

"It will only take a few more minutes," said Flik. "And I'm going to use it just in case the grasshoppers come back to spoil Ant Island."

"You know, I wonder who's leading the group ever since that bird fed Hopper to her baby birds," wondered Atta. "I know it's been a year since his passing, but I'm just curious."

"Hmmm..." Flik said, thinking for a second. "Well, who knows? Maybe there will be a new leader. Or maybe not. You never know."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Atta. "We'll probably just have to wait and see for ourselves."

"Hey Flik!" said Mr. Soil, walking over to Flik.

"Oh, hi Mr. Soil," said Flik. "What brings you here?"

"I'm here to tell you that we're planning to have a harvest festival tomorrow," said Mr. Soil. "Would you like to attend it?"

"Oh yes!" said Flik, nodding his head. "Every ant in the colony loves it when we have celebrations. Especially time away from those evil, greedy grasshoppers."

"But I just hope the grasshoppers don't come to ruin the party," worried Atta.

"Don't worry, Atta," said Flik, holding her hand. "As long as I'm here with you, you'll be alright. I promise."

"Okay," said Atta, then starting to smile. "Thanks Flik. I just never know what I would do without you."

"You're welcome," said Flik, smiling back at her. "Well, come on now. We'd better start getting ready for the harvest festival tomorrow."

"You said it," said Atta.

"The celebration at the party won't be as much fun without our mother, Atta," said Dot, with a few tears in her eyes. "I really, really miss her since she died."

Aphie whimpers and licks Dot's face.

"Awww," said Flik, kneeling down to give the tiny princess a kiss on the forehead.

"There, there, Dot. It's alright," said Atta, wiping her little sister's tears away. "You still have me, Flik, and Aphie to look after you. We know how you feel, little sister. I'm sure the party will still be fun for you with me, Flik, and everyone else in the colony to enjoy. I miss mother, too. But it's a good thing we have Flik to protect us and everything. Right Flik?"

"Yep, that's right, Dot," said Flik. "Your sister and I will always be here with you, no matter what happens. But I do know how you feel about your mother. I feel sad about her passing on, too. But she was a good Queen, just like your sister is. You know that, don't you, princess?"

Dot nods her head as she weeps.

"Flik's right, Dot," said Atta. "Say, I think I have an idea. Maybe we can do something nice for our mother before the party. I'm sure the colony would like to pay tribute to the former queen of Ant Island. What do you think about that, Dot?"

"Weeeeeeeeeell...okay," said Dot, nodding her head. "I think it's a good idea."

"Good. I knew you would agree," said Atta, with a smile. "Now come on, we gotta set everything up for the harvest festival."

"You're on," said Flik.

"Okay Atta," said Dot. "Come on, Aphie!"

Aphie barks joyously.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, at P.T. Flea's Circus, miles away from Ant Island, the circus bugs were putting on a show for the flies in the audience. But it wasn't going as it was planned.

"Darn you, losers!" growled P.T. Flea. "What's the matter with you cowards?! You're screwing up for the hundredth time!"

"Oh P.T….Can't you accept the fact that we try our best every single show?" said Rosie the Black Widow Spider.

"No!" said P.T. Flea. "Alright now! Who's causing all this trouble?!"

"Listen you parasite!" said Francis the Ladybug, angrily grabbing onto P.T.'s neck and choking him. "One more word out of you and I'll-"

"Francis!" said Slim the Walking Stick, grabbing onto Francis. "What has gotten into you?!"

"Ja!" said Heimlich the Caterpillar. "You're all angry this week."

"Wait a minute," said Slim, then saying to Francis, "Francis, have the flies been calling you a lady again?"

"Yep," said Francis, still angry. "They're at it again alright. Won't they even know that being a ladybug doesn't automatically make me a girl?! Huh?!"

"Probably not," said Slim, shaking his head.

"Hey girly bug!" said one of the flies in the audience. "What's new?!"

Francis angrily flew to the flies who had been teasing and mistaking him for a lady. He had just about had it.

"Listen fly boy!" said Francis, confronting the flies. "I'm not gonna take this teasing and rudeness from you any longer! I'm not a girl! I am a guy ladybug! You think you're so smart, stupid?! So quit it now and know that, got it?!"

The flies stood silent.

"Well, aren't you going to say something, mister?" asked Francis, waiting for an answer from his bullies.

"Girl," said one of the other flies.

"Alright! That's it!" said Francis, getting more angry and squeezing the fly's neck in a tight choke. "When I said you're dead, I mean you're dead!"

"What are you going to go about it, girly bug?" asked the fly.

Francis was finally fed up with the flies for calling him a lady and started to beat up the flies with all his might.

"How do you like that?!" said Francis, punching the fly's stomach with great force. "That oughta teach you for calling me a girl! You like that?! Huh?!"

"Francis! Francis!" all of the circus bugs cried, running over to Francis and grabbing him one by one.

"Francis, this isn't you at all!" said Slim. "Calm yourself!"

"Let me go!" screamed Francis, struggling to escape. "Let! Me! Go! I'll get you!

"Francis!" said Manny the Praying Mantis, slapping Francis in the face. "Please! Calm down!"

Francis, still red with anger, took several deep breaths and as the fight broke up.

"What has gotten into you lately, Francis?" asked Rosie. "You're been angrier and meaner than ever. Is everything alright?"

All Francis could do was shake his head.

"Do you wish to talk about this problem?" said Slim, frowning.

"No," said Francis.

"Excuse us, everyone," said Slim, then saying to Francis, "Francis? What's the matter? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong," lied Francis. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me, Slim."

"Francis, let me give you some advice," said Slim. "You have got to learn to ignore those mean flies. Because every time you shout at them, they're going to continue to call you a girl."

"How can I ignore them?" asked Francis. "They won't leave me alone. Why can't they bully some other ladybug?"

"Francis, listen to me," said Slim. "If you ignore them long enough and not say a word or react, they'll stop making fun of you since it won't be funny to them anymore. Maybe they will go on and pick on someone else their own size. Do you understand?"

"But what if that doesn't work?" asked Francis.

"Then we'll have Plan B," said Slim.

Francis sighed and said, "If only there was some other way for those pesky flies to stop calling me a gi-"

Francis paused and widen his eyes and mouth. He saw a yellow female ladybug that was giving her piece of grain to the ticket stand in order to see the circus. And when she turned around and saw Francis, she winked and waved to him. Francis waved to her back with hearts in his eyes.

"Come on, Francis," said Slim. "It's almost showtime."

"Can you give me five minutes?" asked Francis, looking straight at the girl ladybug. "There's something I want to do."

"Alright," said Slim. "But hurry, or P.T. will be furious, okay?"

Francis wasn't next to Slim anymore.

"Francis?" said Slim, looking around him. "Oh Francis? Oh well. He'll come back in time for the show."

Francis walked over to the female yellow ladybug, feeling timid.

"Uhhh...Hi..." he said to the girl ladybug in a shy voice.

"Hello," said the girl ladybug.

"I...I'm Francis..." said Francis.

"Scarlet," said the girl ladybug.

"You here to see the show?" asked Francis.

"Yes," said Scarlet, with a smile. "Someone told me about P.T. Flea's Circus. And I heard it's a great show. What do you think?"

"I'm actually part of it," said Francis.

"Really?" said Scarlet. "Well, I bet you're going to be terrific. I'll be in the audience watching the show."

"Sounds good to me," said Francis.

"You know...maybe after the show, we can talk some more if you want to," said Scarlet.

"Okay," said Francis. "It's a deal!"

"Times up, Francis," said Slim, pulling Francis away from Scarlet. "It's time to start the show."

"Hey! That wasn't five minutes!" said Francis.

"Yes it was," said Slim. "Now come on, it's showtime."

"Alright alright, you twig!" said Francis. "You had me! Now let go of my arm!"

Then as all of the circus bugs went backstage getting ready to go on, P.T. went into the ring on stage and said, "Greetings, ladies and gentlebugs! Welcome to the great P.T. Flea's Circus! I'm your host and ringmaster, P.T. Flea! And I'm here to give you a great show tonight! You will be sure to enjoy it! And now, for the first act, the famous Flaming Death act!"

The audience gave the sound of a cheering applause as the circus began. And as the Flaming Death act was going, P.T. started to remember the last time they did the act a year prior. It didn't go well. Everything was mixed up and caused P.T. to burn up. And Heimlich, Slim, and Francis were too late to put out the fire when they got the water. Everyone was fired as a result. And now, they were attempting the same trick again. And this time, it was going right as planned with no mishaps. It was so successful, the audience clapped and cheered for the act.

"I cannot believe it," said P.T., all shocked. "I just can't believe it! The Flaming Death act worked this time! Yes! That means I'm gonna be the richest flea in the whole entire bug world! Yes! Yes! Yes!"


	3. Chapter 3

Back on Ant Island, the whole colony of ants were working together to get ready for the harvest festival for the next day that was coming up.

"So where should we hang this banner?" Thorny asked Mr. Soil, holding a banner that read "Welcome to our First Annual Harvest Festival".

"We should place it outside near the ant hill," said Mr. Soil.

"Good idea," said Thorny. "That was all of us can see it when we come out of the ant hill."

"So are you ready for the first annual harvest festival tomorrow, Atta?" Flik asked Atta.

"I sure am ready, Flik," said Atta. "How about you?"

"You know I am," said Flik. "I'm always ready for anything."

"Me too," said Dot. "This is going to be so much fun! Us Blueberry Scouts are gonna have lots of fun things to do at the party!"

"Arf arf!" Aphie barked in agreement.

But all of a sudden, a group of big shadows appeared and hovered over the island with a loud buzz. Everyone looked up to see the owners of the shadows and the sounds of the buzzing hovering above. Much to their dismay and shock…It was the grasshoppers!

"Jiminy H. Crickets!" cried Thorny. "They're here!"

Thorny rushes up to sound the alarm on the shell horn that alerts the colony when the grasshoppers are coming.

"Oh no!" said Dr. Flora. "It can't be the grasshoppers again!"

"Quick everyone!" cried Atta. "Straight into the anthill! Go, go, go!"

Every ant rushed inside the anthill, went through the spiral root, passed the Council Chambers, and went into the underground bunker. Then the ants stood very silent so the grasshoppers wouldn't spot the ant colony. But unfortunately, all of the grasshoppers heard the ants' movements and went inside the anthill into the bunker.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" screamed all the ants, running around in circles.

"What's this?!" said a voice. "A harvest festival coming up and I wasn't even invited?! That's not fair at all!"

"Who said that?!" said Dot, feeling scared as she held onto Atta. "It can't be Hopper again!"

"Come on now, Dot," said Atta. "Hopper is gone. He was killed by the bird. He can't just rise from the dead."

But it wasn't Hopper at all. It was actually Hopper's son, Hopper Jr.

"Who are you?" asked Flik, nervously.

"I am Hopper the Second," said Hopper Jr, then starting to get angry. "And I happen to know that one of you ants killed my father. Who was it?!"

The ants didn't say a word.

"Well?!" said Hopper Jr.

"I'll tell you what happened," said Flik, speaking with pride and courage. "It wasn't an ant really, it was actually a bird."

"I knew I couldn't trust that evil bird…" said Hopper Jr.

"Well, what are you grasshoppers doing here?" asked Mr. Soil, not happy.

"And what do you want from us...Hopper Jr.?!" asked Thorny, getting angry.

"Oh nothing," said Hopper Jr. "I heard that you puny little ants are having a party and you didn't even invite me or my gang! Why?!"

"Because you and the other grasshoppers like to take all our food and spoil Ant Island, that's why!" said Flik.

"Wait a minute," said Atta. "Are you the new leader of the grasshoppers, Hopper Jr.?"

"I sure am," said Hopper Jr. "I am the new leader. Since that big bad bird ate my dad, I'm taking over for him. Now let's cut to the chase. When is the party?!"

"It's tomorrow," said Flik, getting angry. "And we're not gonna have you and your evil gang crash it!"

"You can't tell me what to do, Flik!" said Hopper Jr. "I'm the leader now! And there's nothing you can do about it!"

"How do you know my name?" asked Flik, gasping in confusion.

"My father told me about you and this colony right before he died," said Hopper Jr. "Now you ants have a nice day. Cause we're coming to the harvest festival tomorrow. And I'm going to become King of Ant Island so we grasshoppers can get all the food we want. And to be with the beautiful, lovely Queen Atta as my wife!"

Atta gulped nervously in fear.

"See you tomorrow, losers," cried Hopper Jr., getting ready to fly. "Now…Let's ride!"

All of the grasshopper flew into the air and flew out of the anthill and out of Ant Island and started to head back to their hideout.

"I guess we were right to find out that someone would take over as leader for Hopper's gang after all, Flik," said Atta.

"And without an unexpected doubt, too," said Flik, shaking his head. "I can't believe it! Hopper Jr. is as cruel and greedy as Hopper was."

"Flik! Did he just say he wants to marry Atta and become king?" asked Dot.

"He did, Dot," said Flik, with a frown.

"This can't be happening!" said Cornelius. "I certainly don't want a grasshopper for a King! What do we do now?!"

"Now now, Cornelius," said Mr. Soil. "Let's not act so hysterical. I'm sure Flik will know what to do if this does happen. Right Flik?"

"Yes," said Flik. "Mr. Soil is right, everybody. Don't you all worry, as long as I'm here to protect you all…and Atta, and Dot, and Aphie as well, I will not let those grasshoppers destroy Ant Island. And Hopper Jr. is never going to be King of the colony and marry Queen Atta. I'm the one who should be in that place since Atta is my forever long true love."

"Yeah!" everyone cried.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down, Flik," said Atta, whispering to Flik.

Flik winks at Atta.

"Flik is right, everyone," said Atta. "We are grateful to have Flik as part of our colony as the official inventor. And because of his bravery, he actually deserves to be a leader along with me. I'm so proud of him."

The colony applauded with glee as they hear all the speeches from Flik and Queen Atta. Everyone was very grateful to have a queen and an inventor to protect them all. But they were more delighted to hear that one day, Flik will become King and be their leader with Atta.

"Oh Flik!" said Dot, grabbing onto Flik's leg. "We would be lost without you!"

Aphie pants happily.


	4. Chapter 4

Later, back at P.T. Flea's Circus, the circus bugs were still performing some marvelous acts in the show. There was even an act by Molt, Hopper's younger brother now turned against Hopper and the other grasshoppers, who had joined the circus a year back to be the circus' strongman.

"Now for the last and final act," said P.T. "Ladies and gentlebugs, here's Major Manny and his lovely wife and assistant, Gypsy!"

A symbol clanged as Manny and his wife, Gypsy the Gypsy Moth, entered the ring for their magic act.

"From the most mysterious regions of uncharted Asia," said Manny, waving his arms around. "I give you the Chinese Cabinet of Metamorphosis!"

He paused and said, "And now I would like a volunteer to help me with this special magic trick."

Gypsy admired her husband as he searched for a volunteer.

"I wonder who he's going to pick," said Gypsy, thinking. "He always knows what he's doing."

Manny went to the audience, covered his eyes, pointed his finger as he moved it around, then stopped and opened his eyes. His finger landed on Scarlet the Ladybug.

"Why hello there, Ms. Ladybug," said Manny, smiles and holds her hand. "It looks like I have chosen you to be my volunteer."

"Who? Me?" asked Scarlet, pointing to herself.

"Yes you," said Manny, pulling her from the audience. "Come with me while I take you to the Chinese Cabinet of Metamorphosis."

Manny walked Scarlet into the ring over to the Chinese rice box.

"Now my dear, why don't you get inside the cabinet and Gypsy and I will do the magic," said Manny. "Go on, don't be afraid."

"Okay," said Scarlet, flying into the Chinese rice box and sitting down on the bottom.

"Who's there?" asked a voice that was also in the rice box.

"Francis?" said Scarlet, recognizing the voice. "It's me, Scarlet. What are you doing in here?"

"I'm here for Manny's magic trick," said Francis. "I'm supposed to pop out of the box when Manny says the magic words."

"Oh I see," said Scarlet.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit next to you until Manny sounds the signal?" asked Francis, moving over to Scarlet.

"I don't mind at all," said Scarlet, with a giggle.

"Transformation!" said Manny, with his arms up. "Transformation! Transformation!"

"Uh oh!" said Francis, getting ready to fly. "That's my cue! Gotta go now, Scarlet!"

"Francis wait!" said Scarlet.

As the Chinese rice box magically burst opened, Francis popped out of it and landed in the ring as he said, "Ta daaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The audience cheered and sounded applause for Manny's amazing magic trick.

"I don't see any difference at all," said one of the flies. "I still see a lady!"

But this time, when Francis heard what the fly in the audience said, he ignored it and didn't respond.

"Aren't I just amazingly the greatest?" asked Manny, posing.

"You give us a headache!" said one of the other flies, making a face in disgust. "Get off the stage!"

Just like what Francis did, Manny just ignored the fly who insulted him.

"Manny?" said Scarlet. "Manny, can you get me out of here? This box is closed shut."

"No problem, Miss," said Manny.

He and Gypsy tipped the box over and caused Scarlet to fall out.

"Thanks," said Scarlet, standing back up.

"You're welcome, my dear..." said Manny. "Say...what's your name, young ladybug?"

"I'm Scarlet," said Scarlet.

"Well, hello Scarlet," said Manny, with a smile. "I am delighted to meet you. And Gypsy and I want to thank you for participating in my magic act today."

"You're most welcome, Major Manny," said Scarlet, with a smile back. "Anytime."

Then she paused and said, "Where's Francis? I want to congratulate him."

"He's going backstage," said Manny, spotting Francis walking and points out to him.

"Oh, thank you," said Scarlet, following Francis backstage. "Hey Francis! Wait up!"

"Oh hey, Scarlet," said Francis, turning around to see her. "Sorry I had to cut you off. I had to do the act."

"That is no problem at all," said Scarlet, shaking her head. "I just wanted to tell you how wonderful you were in the magic act. You were like the best!"

"Well…thanks," said Francis, with a smile. "You were, too."

"Francis?" said Scarlet.

"Yes Scarlet?" said Francis.

Scarlet didn't say anything. She pulled Francis towards her and gave him a big and long five second kiss on the lips. All Francis did was faint onto the ground as Scarlet giggled and waved to him as she went back to her seat in the audience. Slim rushed in backstage with Heimlich following him.

"Francis?" Slim said, walking over to Francis. "What are you doing on the ground? You alright?"

"Are you hungry?" asked Heimlich.

Francis opened his eyes, saw Slim, and said as he smiled, "Fellas, I think I have just got myself a girlfriend."

"What are you talking about?" asked Slim.

"You remember Scarlet?" asked Francis. "That beautiful yellow ladybug I met earlier?"

"Yes," said Slim. "What about her?"

"Ja," said Heimlich. "Vhat about her?"

"Well…You're not going to believe it guys, said Francis. "But…she kissed me!"

"Awwww, how sweet," said Slim, with a smile.

"Ja," said Heimlich, with a smile as well. "I guess that means she likes you."

"WAHOO!" cried Francis, springing from the ground joyfully. "I have a girlfriend! I finally have a girlfriend! And you guys don't! So...Lucky me! Hahahahaha!"

Francis ran away all happy. He was very excited about having a date with Scarlet.

"Gee, I wish I had a girlfriend like Francis does," said Heimlich, with a frown. "If I had a girlfriend like Scarlet, she would be a beautiful butterfly like me."

"Me too, Heimlich," said Slim, agreeing. "Me too."

"Hey guys," said Rosie, walking over to Slim and Heimlich. "How about heading over to the Bug Bar and Grill for a bite to eat?"

"A bite to eat? Oh yes, Rosie!" said Heimlich, rubbing his stomach. "I'm so hungry for some delicious food."

"Alright then. Let's head over to the Bug Bar since the show is over," said Slim, then saying to all of the circus bugs. "Come on, guys. It's time to eat."


	5. Chapter 5

At the Bug Bar and Grill, the circus bugs all sat at a large table chatting while having some food and something to drink. But Francis and Scarlet were sitting at another table since Francis wanted to be with her Scarlet more often since he didn't have time for her while performing at the circus. And he couldn't stop thinking about her either. All of the other circus bugs took notice of Francis and Scarlet and started to admire the ladybug couple on their first date.

"Wow," said Slim. "I can't believe it."

"Neither can I," said Rosie.

"Isn't it kind of strange and yet happy?" asked Slim.

"Ja," said Heimlich.

"Dim thinks it's very happy," said Dim the Rhinobeetle.

"Me too," said Molt.

"I do declare that this day has finally come," said Slim. "Francis the Ladybug...has finally found his first girlfriend."

"It is wonderful," said Gypsy. "And I thought nobody would want to hang around him. He's always been so grumpy."

"Yes indeed," said Manny. "And now that Francis has a girlfriend, I don't think he's gonna have to worry about being called a lady anymore since Scarlet is a girl ladybug and Francis is not."

"You're exactly right, Manny," said Slim.

All the while, Scarlet was talking to Francis at their table nearest where the circus bugs were sitting.

"So Francis," said Scarlet. "I recently heard that those flies at the circus have been calling you a girl since you're a ladybug."

"Yeah," said Francis, with a sigh. "It is totally annoying of those pesky flies to think I'm a lady. I really wish they would just stop and realize I'm not. Say, Scarlet, do I look like a girl to you?"

"Not at all," said Scarlet, placing her finger on his chin. "You look a lot more like a guy to me. And you definitely sound like a guy. I like you just the way you are."

"You do? Why thank you," said Francis, blushing. "I never thought anyone would say things like that and accept who I am."

"Well, I think you're a nice guy," said Scarlet, hugging him. "And boy, aren't you the sweetest ladybug I've ever met?!"

"You really think so?" asked Francis. "But I'm normally angry and negative all the time. Well, according to my friends who say that and-"

"All that doesn't matter," said Scarlet. "All it matters is the way you act like a gentleman. You sure do know how to treat a lady with respect. I love you, Francis."

"Oh Scarlet, I love you, too," said Francis.

The two ladybugs kissed each other on the lips. When suddenly, the same flies from the circus arrived at the bar. They spotted Francis and flew towards him.

"Hello there again, girly bug," said one of the flies.

Francis didn't say a single word.

"Why aren't you talking?" asked the same fly, grabbing onto Francis. "Are you too scared since you gave us a beating at the circus?"

"You leave Francis alone!" said Scarlet, blocking Francis and swinging her leaf purse in the flies' faces. "I'm a lady, not him! So if you disgusting flies want to call any other ladybugs a girl, you better do it to me! I am not afraid of you!"

She then used her fists to throw a huge punch at each of the flies, knocking them out. All of the circus bugs took notice and gasped.

"Oh my! Did you all see that?!" said Slim, all amazed. "She's strong!"

"Just like me!" said Molt, happily.

"Wow Scarlet!" said Francis, all amazed as well. "That was incredibly amazing! How did you do that?!"

"Well Francis, I guess I just have the strength to stand up to your bug bullies," said Scarlet. "I'm sorry you have had to go through this all the time."

"It's alright," said Francis. "Since you knocked those flies out, they are probably gonna know for now on that you're the lady, and I'm not."

"Uh huh," said Scarlet. "So you're safe. And I'm here to protect you."

Francis smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Scarlet just blushed and giggled as she kissed him back. Francis knew everyone would not call him a lady or girl anymore now that he has Scarlet on his side.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning on Ant Island, the harvest festival was about to start. But just before the party, Atta announced that the colony must honor the former matriarch.

"Alright everyone," said Atta, "Before we go out and start the harvest festival, we must go to the Council Chambers and mourn the loss of our former queen of Ant Island, me and Dot's mother. And I expect all of you to pay tribute to her."

Everyone agreed. Everyone followed Flik, Queen Atta, and Princess Dot through the Spiral Root in the anthill and into the Council Chambers where they saw the grave of Atta and Dot's mother, the former matriarch of the island.

"Alright now, everyone," said Atta. "Let's take a minute for a moment of silence to honor my mother."

She placed a white daisy in front of the tombstone. Then the ants held hands together and stood quietly for one whole minute as they stood over the grave, as well as saying a prayer in their heads. Then when a minute passed, Atta was impressed with the tribute she had made for her mother.

"Excellent work, everyone," said Atta. "I'm sure mother will be very happy now that we did something nice for her."

"I kind of miss our former queen," said Flik. "She was a great queen and I'm sure she would be happy to have me as her son-in-law."

"I agree, Flik," said Atta. She would be proud of both of us. But now let's not feel sad anymore and go back outside."

"And start the harvest festival," said Dot.

Everyone left the ant hill and stood outside.

Flik grabbed a megaphone to help begin the party and give it to Atta.

"Okay everyone," said Atta, as her voice was amplified. "Are you ready for Ant Island's First Annual Harvest Festival?"

"Yeah!" cried all the ants.

"Let the harvest festival begin!" said Flik, all excited.

"Hooray!" everyone cried.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" cried Dot and the blueberry scouts, clapping their hands.

The harvest festival began with some ants performing party music in a big ant band. Flik, Atta, Dot, and all of the other ants did some fun games and activities and had some delicious food and drinks. It was a totally awesome event!

Meanwhile, at P.T. Flea's Circus, the circus bugs were preparing to go to Ant Island, so they could perform a big show at the harvest festival party.

"So, which thing have each of you planned to do at the harvest festival?" asked Slim.

"Like the usual, Slim," said P.T. "We're even going to do our famous Flaming Death trick as well."

"Awwwwwww man!" all the circus bugs groaned.

"Not that!" said Heimlich. "I think we should impress everyone with an amazingly different act. Anything but the Flaming Death, P.T."

Tuck and Roll the pill bugs came by and showed off another kind of act by using one of Hopper's antennas, the only thing that was left from Hopper after his defeat from the bird. But P.T. disapproved.

"NO! Listen to me, all of you!" ordered P.T. "The Flaming Death trick has been a popular success ever since! I'm serious, do the act of you're all fired! That's a direct order!"

The circus bugs nodded their heads. Just then, Scarlet came by walking to the group.

"Hello everybody," said Scarlet.

"Hi Scarlet," the circus bugs said, waving to her.

"Hello, Miss Ladybug," said Dim. "Dim like Miss Ladybug."

"And hello to you, Francis," Scarlet said to Francis, giving him a kiss.

"Hey there, Scarlet," said Francis, with a smile. "It's nice to see you again. Did you have a good time at the Bug Bar and Grill last night?"

"I sure did, Francis," said Scarlet, with a smile back. "I loved being there with you. Especially since we were sitting together all alone at another table."

Then she paused and said to everyone, "So what are you guys up to?"

"We're about to fly over to Ant Island since there is a harvest festival going on there right now," said Rosie. "Would you like to come along, Scarlet?"

"Oh, I would love to join you all," said Scarlet, then looking at Francis. "As long as I have my Francis there with me."

"You know I will, sweetie," said Francis, with a chuckle.

"Okay everyone! Break a leg!" said P.T. "Let's go to the big party!"

"Yes P.T.!" said the circus bugs.

"You're fired!" said Tuck and Roll.

"Let's get the circus wagon!" said Slim.

"Don't forget everything for our magic show, Manny!" said Gypsy.

"Yes, my dear!" said Manny. "I would be honored to do a special magic act for our friends the ants."

He then realized Francis was missing.

"Hold on now," said Manny. "Where's Francis?"

"Come on, Francis!" said Slim. "It's time to go! We're waiting!"

"Come on, Scarlet," said Francis, holding Scarlet's hand. "Time to go to the harvest festival on Ant Island."

"Okay Francis," said Scarlet. "Let's go."

Everyone boarded the circus wagon. And Francis and Scarlet took off into the air together as everyone else did. Dim carried the circus wagon with his legs while P.T. sat in front holding the shoelace reins of the two millipedes. And the whole circus troupe started flying over to Ant Island to join all the ants at the harvest festival.


	7. Chapter 7

When the circus bugs arrived at Ant Island, they landed on the ground next to the anthill. Everyone heard to circus fanfare and saw the circus troupe and clapped and cheered for them.

"Look! It's P.T. Flea and the circus bugs!" cried Dot.

"And there's our honorary den mother!" said one of the Blueberry Girl Scouts, pointing to Francis. "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"

Dot and her friends ran over to Francis and gave him a big group hug.

"Hey there, kids," said Francis, hugging them back. "How's it going? Did you miss me?"

"Miss Francis?" asked Dot, seeing Scarlet next to Francis. "Who's this ladybug next to you?"

"Girls, this is my new and first girlfriend, Scarlet," said Francis.

"Hello girls," said Scarlet. "It's nice to meet you. Oh, look at you! Aren't you such little cuties?"

Dot and the other girls smiled and giggled.

"Hiya Francis," said Flik, shaking his hand. "What's new? Oh? I see that you've got yourself a girlfriend, don't you?"

"Yep," said Francis, with a smile. "Flik, meet Scarlet. Scarlet, Flik."

"Hi Scarlet," Flik said to Scarlet, shaking her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name's Flik."

"It's nice to meet, too, Flik," said Scarlet.

"And this is my girlfriend, Queen Atta," said Flik, bringing Atta over to them.

"Hello Your Majesty," said Scarlet, curtsying.

"Just call me Atta," said Atta, with a laugh.

"Queen Atta?" Mr. Soil said, walking over to Atta. "Do we have enough food for ourselves and the grasshoppers?"

"Hmmm...Let me check," said Atta, looking at the big leaf full of grain, berries, and peas. "Yep. We have plenty."

"Well, that's good to know, Your Highness," said Mr. Soil. "But I wish the grasshoppers can find food for themselves instead of having us be their slaves 24/7."

"I know, me too," said Atta.

"What if they-" said Flik.

Flik was suddenly cut off when he heard the buzzing sound above him. Sure enough, the grasshoppers returned. And there were more grasshoppers than Hopper ever had. The colony gasped in fear. Aphie panicked and ran off to hide.

"Oh no!" said Atta. "It's the grasshoppers again! They have come back! And there's more than ever before!"

"Oh no, not them!" said Manny.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" cried Cornelius.

Everyone ran away from the grasshoppers as fast as their legs could carry them and hid away.

"Well, well, well," said Hopper Jr., as he landed on the ground and smirked with a sinister glare on his face. "I see that there is a party going on here."

"What are you doing here, Hopper Jr.?" asked Flik, showing Hopper Jr. a mad face. "I told you. You weren't invited."

"Oh, I'm not here to hurt any of you...just yet," said Hopper Jr. "I'm here to crash your party. And I got some more grasshoppers to help me. I have more than my dad ever had."

"No!" said Dot, getting terribly frightened. "No! No! No!"

"Don't worry, Dot," said Atta, comforting her sister. "I won't let these grasshoppers hurt you. I promise you'll be okay."

"Hopper Jr. is just causing us trouble, because he's just being greedy," said Flik.

"Your Highness," said Dr. Flora. "We have to do something about those grasshoppers!"

"I know, Dr. Flora," said Atta.

"But what?!" said Thorny. "There are far too many grasshoppers to fight!"

"No time to waste!" said Hopper Jr. "Time to destroy this harvest festival and ruin the celebration! CHARGE!"

Then Hopper Jr. and all of the grasshoppers started to terrorize the ants by chasing them around in circles. They went hovering above the ants, trying to catch them as the ants screamed in terror.

"This is a catastrophe!" said P.T. "I thought those big bad grasshoppers would never come back here or have a new leader to take Hopper's place!"

"Why I didn't even realized my bother Hoppy had a son to take his place!" said Molt. "I guess I was wrong…"

"Guys!" Flik said to the circus bugs. "It's Hopper Jr.! He's become the new grasshopper leader since Hopper's defeat!"

"Stand back, everyone!" said Scarlet. "I'll give those grasshoppers a piece of my mind!"

Scarlet was just about to run over to the grasshoppers when Francis stopped her and pulled her back.

"No Scarlet!" he said. "Don't do it!"

"But something has to be done, Francis!" said Scarlet.

"Scarlet, I don't want you to get hurt!" said Francis. "Those grasshoppers are tougher than those flies!"

"But Scarlet's right, Francis!" said Slim. "Something has to be done! We can't just let those grasshoppers wreck all the fun!"

A few quick minutes later, Hopper Jr. and his gang grabbed all the food and flew into the air.

"So long, you maggots!" said Hopper Jr. "I will be back! So you better have more food or else! We will be watching all of you! And especially you, Flik! Hahahahaha!"

Hopper Jr. and his gang flew away back to their hideout.

"Whew!" said Flik. "I'm glad that's over!"

"That was a close one!" said Slim.

"Dot, are you alright?" Atta asked Dot.

"Yes, I think so," said Dot. "Boy, Hopper Jr. is just as mean as Hopper himself."

"I never knew those grasshoppers were tougher than those flies," said Scarlet. "You were right, Francis."

"Told you so," said Francis. "You okay?"

"Of course I'm okay," said Scarlet. "Thanks Francis."

"Say, are we going to do this circus show or what?!" said P.T., hopping in front of everyone.

"Why of course we are, P.T." said Slim. "Let the circus begin!"

"Oh boy!" cried Dot. "Let's go watch the circus!"

All of the circus bugs went into their positions at the center of Ant Island as all of the ants including Scarlet sat around the show in the audience. Then P.T. jumped out onto the center of the ring and took a bow.

"Greetings and salutations, everyone!" said P.T. "I am the great P.T. Flea! And I'm here to present to you the greatest show you will ever see! Ladies and gentlebugs, P.T. Flea's Circus!"

Everyone clapped their hands.

"Thank you, thank you all kindly," said P.T., then grabbing a match. "And now for our first act…Flaming Death!"

Everyone cheered.

So once again, the circus bugs started to perform the Flaming Death act as P.T. lit the trail of matches that were lined up. After the trick, everyone clapped and cheered for the circus bugs.

"Wow!" said Dot, all amazed. "That was cool!"

"It sure was!" said Atta, happily.

"Amazing!" said Flik.

"That's my Francis!" said Scarlet, with a big smile.

Francis heard Scarlet and winked at her.

"Thank you," said P.T. Flea, bowing. "Thank you all very much. You're so kind. Thank you, thank you."

"Can we not do that again for today?" asked Manny. "I want to do my magic."

"Alright, Whatever you say, Manny," said P.T. Flea. "But make it quick. We have more acts for these ants."

So for the whole show, Manny did a magic act with Gypsy, Tuck and Roll did a few acrobatic moves and tricks with Hopper's leftover antenna as their weapon, Molt lifted some heavy objects, Rosie performed her beetle taming act with Dim, and Heimlich, Francis, and Slim did some entertainment and told a few jokes with their clown act.

"I hope you all enjoyed the show, everyone!" said P.T., hopping onto the circus wagon. "Thank you all for coming to see the greatest show on earth! You've been a fantastic audience! Goodnight!"

"Wait!" cried the circus bugs.

"What now?!" asked P.T.

"Can't we stay a little longer at the harvest festival?" asked Slim. "Just for a little while?"

"Yeah!" said Molt. "We just got here!"

Dot and the Blueberries pleaded with P.T. Flea as they said, "Yeah! Let them stay?! Please?!"

"Dim don't want to leave…" said Dim, sadly.

"Alright alright! Fine!" said P.T. "We can stay! But just for a little while! We got another show to do tomorrow! You got that?!"

"Not again!" said Francis. "P.T., can you just give us a break?!"

"Nope," said P.T. Flea, shaking his head. "You guys are making me money! And you're making me rich! Listen closely...If I gave you guys more time off, that means no money! And you know how much I love money! So I want my money, and I want to get it!"

"Awwwwwwwww!" the circus bugs groaned.

"Don't make me fire all of you again!" said P.T.

The circus bugs sighed.

So everyone on Ant Island continued to enjoy the harvest festival despite the grasshopper attack. And none of the grasshoppers came back for the rest of the day. Not even the new leader of the pack, Hopper Jr.


	8. Chapter 8

In Hopper's hideout, Hopper Jr. and the other grasshoppers were trying to think of another plan to get revenge on the ants since Hopper died.

"Let's see..." said Hopper Jr., thinking. "What to do...? What to do?"

"What do you think we should do, boss?" asked one grasshopper.

"I just said the exact same thing, dummy!" said Hopper Jr., kicking the grasshopper in the foot. "Now...how to get revenge...Revenge, revenge…Hmmm...I GOT IT!"

"What?!" said all the grasshoppers.

"I remember…Right before my father died," said Hopper Jr., "I remember seeing him trying to choke that ant who stood up to him."

"What ant, boss?" asked another of the grasshoppers.

"Flik," said Hopper Jr. "And Flik mentioned that he built a fake bird to scare my dad. And then, the real bird came when Flik said it was one of his bird tricks. So that means Flik is responsible for killing my father. And he actually meant to kill him for good."

"Ooooooooooh," said the grasshoppers.

"So what's the plan, boss?" asked another grasshopper.

"You see," said Hopper Jr. "We're going to...kill Flik."

"Kill Flik?!" gasped the grasshoppers.

"Listen, you fools!" said Hopper Jr. "It's the only way to punish him and the other ants for killing my father!"

"But Flik has his inventions that help the ants give us the food!" said a different grasshopper. "We can't kill him! You're crazy!"

"I'm the boss here!" said Hooper Jr. "And we're gonna do as I say! Is that clear?!"

The grasshoppers nodded.

"Now we're going to assassinate Flik whether you like it or not!" said Hopper Jr. "So who's with me?!"

All of the grasshoppers raised their hands except for the grasshopper that liked Flik's inventions.

"Very well, then." said Hopper Jr., ready to fly. "Let's ride!"

Hopper Jr. and all of the grasshoppers flew out of the hideout and headed over back to Ant Island so they can do the plan and get revenge.

Meanwhile, in the afternoon at P.T. Flea's Circus, the circus bugs left the harvest festival since P.T. Flea made them leave early so they can practice another act for their next show. However, Francis wasn't really focusing on his act since he was too focused on his new girlfriend, Scarlet.

"Francis!" said P.T. Flea, getting annoyed. "Focus on your act!"

"Sorry!" said Francis.

"Sorry you have to do this every single day," said Scarlet, feeling sorry for Francis. "It must be backbreaking work. And P.T. is always so serious."

"It's no big deal really, Scarlet," said Francis. "I'm used to it."

"If you don't like practicing so much like this every hour," said Scarlet, "you should just quit your job and leave the circus."

"But I can't do that, Scarlet," said Francis, shaking his head. "The circus is my life. And it's my only job. And besides, I like to entertain people. And I really like it when you come to see the show."

Then he paused, held her hands, and said, "You know, Scarlet. Ever since I met you, I've been really happy lately."

"You have?" asked Scarlet. "But I thought you were always angry and-"

"I'm less like that now," said Francis. "Especially towards you. You see, I didn't want to show my aggression towards you. Because if I did, you wouldn't like me at all. So I tried to be as kind as a ladybug should be. That way, you can still have a good impression about me."

"Well, you did a wonderful job doing that, Francis," said Scarlet. "I am impressed."

"Thanks," said Francis, giving her a hug. "I'm so glad I found you, Scarlet. With you at my side, I'll never have to worry about being called a lady or girly bug ever again. I love you so much."

"Aww thank you, Francis," said Scarlet, hugging him back. "I love you, too."

The two ladybugs looked at each other in the eyes with twinkling lights and gave each other a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Francis the Ladybug!" shouted P.T. Flea, losing his patience. "Stop that kissing and sweet talk with your lady and get back to work! We got a show coming up!"

"Oh! Yes sir! Coming P.T.!" said Francis, then saying to Scarlet, "Sorry Scarlet. I have to get back to work on the circus act now. But don't worry, you can still watch me perform it. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright," said Scarlet, nodding her head in agreement. "I understand. You probably don't want to let good old P.T. Flea down. But I know you'll be the greatest. Good luck with your next act."


	9. Chapter 9

Later that night on Ant Island, the ants were cleaning up the place after the harvest festival celebration.

"That sure was a great party, wasn't it, Atta?" said Flik.

"It sure was, Flik," said Atta. "Except when the grasshoppers crashed the harvest festival."

"It's okay, Atta," said Flik. "At least it's over. For now."

"You have a point," said Atta.

Flik and Atta then sat down together on the root of a big tree and looked at the moon rising into the sky. Then a few minutes later, the sky went dark. Flik decided it was time to head back into the anthill.

"It's getting late," he said. "What do you say we start heading for bed?"

"Sure," said Atta, with a yawn. "I'm getting tired after such a long and busy day."

"I'm really tired," said Dot, coming by with Aphie in her arms. "I'm going to go to sleep. Goodnight Flik. Goodnight Atta."

"Goodnight Dot," said Atta, give her sister a kiss on the forehead. "Have a good sleep."

Dot headed inside the anthill, went into her bedroom, and went to sleep in her bed. Then all of the ants on Ant Island went into the anthill and fell asleep waiting for a new day.

The next morning, all of the ants woke up and started to do their jobs by getting food for themselves and the grasshoppers.

"Can't the grasshoppers learn that they should collect food for themselves?" asked Dot, rolling a green pea to the big leaf on the offering stone.

"I wish they would, Dot," said Atta, watching the ants do the work.

"It's like we're their everyday slaves," said one of Dot's friends, carrying a piece of grain.

"You got that right," said another one of Dot's friends, carrying a blueberry. "This is torture!"

"I don't like this either," Flik said with a sigh, as he was carrying a redberry. "But we have to do this or else the grasshoppers would be furious and threaten another bad incident like yesterday."

All of a sudden, tons and tons of shadows came above the ants. It was Hopper Jr. and the rest of his grasshopper gang.

"Oh no!" said Atta, hiding behind Flik. "It's them! Hide me, Flik!"

"Don't worry, Atta!" said Flik, grabbing her hand. "I'll protect you! Into the anthill!"

But right before they reached the anthill, Hopper Jr. swooped over Atta, grabbed her, and flew away with her.

"FLIK HELP!" screamed Atta. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEELLP!"

"QUEEN ATTA!" gasped Flik, with his hand out. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"So long, losers!" said Hopper Jr. "Hahahahaha!"

"Dear me! This is terrible!" said Mr. Soil. "Whatever are we going to do, Flik?! The queen had been kidnapped!"

"Yeah! We've got to do something!" said Dot. "We gotta save my sister!"

"But how?!" said Dr. Flora.

"I don't know!" said Flik. "I can't get her right away because I can't fly!"

"I wish the circus bugs were here," said Dot. "They'll save the day."

"Never fear!" cried the circus bugs from behind. "P.T. Flea's Circus is here!"

"Whoa!" said Flik, with a small jump. "How did you guys get here so fast?!"

"Just a little magic," said Manny, waving his arms in the air.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaagic," repeated Dim.

"You're fired!" said Tuck and Roll.

"Hallo!" said Heimlich.

The ants were glad to see the circus bugs.

"Oh," said Flik. "Magic is pretty cool. But enough of that! My girlfriend was stolen by Hopper Jr.! And I have to get her back before he proposes to her to become king! Would you guys help me?!"

"Of course, Flik," said Slim. "We're always here to help fight those grasshoppers and make them cry."

"You can count on us, kid!" said Francis.

"But let's hurry now!" said Gypsy. "We have to save the queen! I can see where Hopper Jr. is flying with her!"

"Leave it to me, guys!" said Scarlet, starting to fly and following Hopper Jr. "I'll save her!"

"Scarlet wait up!" said Francis, flying behind her. "I'm coming with you! I don't want you to save her on your own! You might get hurt!"

Hopper Jr. was still flying away fast, grasping Atta by the wrist tightly. And he didn't even notice Scarlet and Francis following them. Atta turned and noticed Francis and Scarlet following behind her and Hopper Jr. The two ladybugs snatched Atta out of Hopper Jr.'s grasp and flew back with her.

"Francis?! Scarlet?!" gasped Atta.

"Don't worry, Queen Atta!" said Scarlet, grabbing onto Atta. "We are here to rescue you!"

"That's right!" said Francis. "And we're here to teach those grasshoppers a lesson! Now come on! Let's get you back!"

Hopper Jr. was furious. He started buzzing back down towards Francis and Scarlet, who were faster than him and carried Atta back to the colony.

"Hey!" said Hopper Jr., angrily. "Come back here, you little termites! Give me back Atta! She's my soon-to-be wife! And you're not going to take her away from me!"

"Oh yes were are!" said Scarlet, blowing a hard raspberry at Hopper Jr.

"And we happen to be ladybugs, not termites!" said Francis, making a mad face at Hopper Jr.

"Save it for the jury, Hopper Jr.!" said Francis and Scarlet.

"Now, come on, Atta!" said Scarlet. "Let's get you home!"

Atta, Scarlet, and Francis reached the ground. Everyone was overjoyed to see their queen back safe and sound.

"Atta! Oh thank goodness! Are you alright?!" asked Flik, hugging his love. "I was so worried he was going to hurt you!"

"Of course I'm alright, Flik," said Atta. "Thanks."

"No problem," said Flik. "But now let's get back to the-"

Hopper Jr. snatched Flik away from Atta, wrapped his hands around Flik's throat, and started to choke him. Everyone gasped and stepped back in fear.

"You think it's over yet?!" said Hopper Jr. "Listen to me, Flik! She's mine! I'm gonna marry Atta and become king of Ant Island! And you won't!"

Then he snapped his finger and said, "Thumper!"

The untamed grasshopper, Thumper jumped behind Flik and started to beat Flik up.

"Oww!" screamed Flik, feeling the extreme pain. "Oww! Stop it! Stop it!"

Thumper threw one last punch and knocked Flik out onto the ground. Everyone gasped in horror.

"Flik no!" gasped Atta, all scared for Flik's life.

She ran over to Flik, whose eyes were closed and whose body was motionless.

"What did you do to him?!" Atta asked Hopper Jr., angrily.

Hopper Jr. just smiled sneakily.

"Flik," Atta said as she looked down at Flik, while getting tears in her eyes. "Flik? Wake up. Please wake up."

Flik didn't wake up. He couldn't even move a muscle.

Everyone gasped.

Atta started to cry.

"No...No! Nooooooooooooooo!" said Atta, crying her eyes out as she hugged him tightly. "Flik! Speak to me! Please don't die! Don't leave me, Flik...I love you."

To her surprise a few minutes later, Flik regained consciousness. He opened his eyes and coughed a few times.

"Atta?" said Flik, looking straight at Atta, weakly. "Is that you? You alright?"

When Atta saw Flik wake up, she became overjoyed. Flik was alive! And she hugged him even more tightly.

"Flik!" Atta cried happily, hugging him tightly. "Thank goodness you're alive! You're alive!"

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" everyone cheered.

"Oh Flik!" said Atta. "I thought you were dead!"

"We thought we would lose you forever!" said Dot.

"Well, at least I'm still here," said Flik, with a smile.

"I'm so glad!" said Atta, in a happy voice.

"I am, too!" said Dot.

"Arf arf!" said Aphie, running around Flik, Atta, and Dot, barking happily.

"Hey, where's Hopper Jr.?" asked Flik. "Is he still here trying to kill us?"

Everyone turned to see Scarlet, who was beating up Hopper Jr. with all her might. She threw her fist at him.

"How do you like that?!" said Scarlet, beating him up. "Huh?!"

She then grabbed a small stick and hit Hopper Jr. in the side with it like a baseball bat, knocking him to the ground. Then the Blueberries arrived and started throwing berries all over Hopper Jr.

"I bet you like that, too!" said Scarlet, as she took a berry and threw it smack into Hopper Jr.'s face. "This will teach you on trying to kill my friend! Take that! And that! And take that, you cold-hearted jerk!"

"GO SCARLET!" cried Flik and Atta, watching Scarlet punch and kick Hopper Jr.

"GET HIM, SCARLET!" said the circus bugs.

"CHARGE YA!" cried Tuck and Roll.

The two pill bugs pounded down on Hopper Jr. and started pulling his antennas.

After a few more seconds of Scarlet beating Hopper Jr., Hopper Jr was covered with bruises and scratches. He was too weak to move.

"There!" said Scarlet, clapping her hands together. "That'll show you!"

"Oww..." said Hopper Jr, aching.

"Let's get out of here before that ladybug tries to kill us!" cried one grasshopper.

All of the grasshoppers flew away from Ant Island and to a far away place. Flik placed Hopper Jr. on his new flower catapult and released the lever as Flik said, "So long to you, Hopper Jr.! Happy trails!"

"Woooooooooooaaaaaaahhh!" screamed Hopper Jr., as he flew very far away from Ant Island.

Everyone laughed at him.

"How did she do that, Francis?" asked Slim, all surprised.

"I guess my girlfriend is tough on grasshoppers as she is with flies," said Francis, with a chuckle. "She is super tough. A tough ladybug like me."

"That's cool that you're both tough," said Rosie.

"Ja," said Heimlich. "Very tough indeed."

"I've never thought a ladybug like you could be so tough on grasshoppers," Thorny said to Scarlet.

"Oh, it was nothing," said Scarlet, with a shy giggle. "But it was worth it."

"That's my girl!" said Francis, wrapping his arm around Scarlet's shoulders.

Scarlet smiled, pulled his face towards her, and gave him a lip kiss. Francis felt very happy, yet dizzy as hearts were around him.

"Well, well, well, Scarlet!" P.T. said to Scarlet, all amazed. "I'm impressed! You sure know how to kick some grasshopper butt!"

"Why thank you, P.T." said Scarlet, with a smile.

That evening, after the final battle and defeat of Hopper Junior, all the ants and the circus bugs went into the anthill. Queen Atta was especially proud of her boyfriend, Flik, who was once again the hero of Ant Island.

"You did it, Flik!" said Atta, smiling as she hugged him.

Flik smiled and hugged her back.

"I have to say it, my boy," said Mr. Soil. "You are once again our true hero."

"And you are a great inventor who builds things that help your colony and things that protect your colony," said Gypsy.

"Thanks Gypsy," said Flik.

"Whatever would we do without Flik to invent something to make our lives better," said Thorny. "There would be no Ant Island at all."

"You're right, Thorny," said Cornelius. "We collect all the food we need faster than we usually do."

"As my best friend," said Dot, "Flik will always be here for me and my sister. Right Flik?"

Flik smiled at Dot and winked at Atta.

"That's right, Dot," said Atta. "We have gotten so close since the last battle with the grasshoppers."

"And that is a very good thing, Dot," said Rosie. "With you as the little princess and your sister as the queen, you have Flik like he's part of your family."

"Yeah!" said Slim. "Part of the family!"

"Talk about relationships," said Scarlet.

"Speaking of family and relationships," said Flik, then turning to Atta and saying, "Atta?"

"Yes Flik?" said Atta.

"I think it's time," said Flik.

"Huh?" said Atta. "Time for what?"

Flik knelt down before Atta. He took out a ring made out of tiny grass blades with a golden jewel on top as he held it out to Atta.

"Queen Atta?" said Flik. "Will you marry me?"

Atta couldn't believe her eyes. She smiled gleefully as she took the engagement ring.

"Oh Flik!" said Atta, starting to cry with tears of joy. "Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!"

Flik and Atta hugged each other and gave each other a big kiss as everyone on Ant Island clapped and cheered for them as Atta accepted Flik's proposal.

"How wonderful!" said Dr. Flora. "We're going to have a wedding on Ant Island! And we're going to have a king!"

"Oh boy!" said Dot. "Flik's going to be my brother-in-law!"

Everyone was so happy that they started to prepare for Flik and Atta's wedding right away. The circus bugs were invited as well. This was going to be the happiest event just like the harvest festival.


	10. Chapter 10 (FINAL)

One month later on Ant Island, everything for the wedding ceremony was decorated outside the anthill with banners and sparkles. The wedding for Flik and Queen Atta was about to begin.

"Isn't this great, Dr. Flora?" said Francis.

"Yes Francis," said Dr. Flora, with a smile. "I can't believe Queen Atta and Flik are getting married. And Flik is going to be our king!"

"Mother would be so proud of Atta if she was still alive," said Dot, with a frown.

"There, there, it's alright, Dot," said Dr. Flora, rubbing Dot's head. "At least you still have your big sister and your new brother-in-law. Now shhh...the wedding is about to start."

So the wedding ceremony began with gentle wedding music played by an ant orchestra. Dot walked up the aisle to the altar dressed as the adorable flower girl. Then Tuck and Roll went up the aisle to the altar dressed as the ring barriers carrying the wedding ring. Next Gypsy walked up the aisle to the altar dressed as the bridesmaid. After Gypsy, Manny walked up the aisle to the altar dressed as the best man. Then Rosie went walking up the aisle to the altar dressed as the maid of honor. And then Dim came walking up the aisle to the altar dressed as the groomsman.

Mr. Soil, who was chosen to be the one to bless the marriage, then stood in the center of the altar with the flower girl, ring barriers, best man, bridesmaid, maid of honor, and groomsman all standing in position on the altar. As well as Flik was standing on the altar next to Mr. Soil as well. Flik wore a white flower bowtie on his neck, while flower cuffs on his wrists, and a while flower waistband.

A moment later, bells rang and the ant orchestra began to play, "Here Comes the Bride". Everyone looked up at the entrance of the aisle. Atta walked down the aisle on a red leaf in her wedding dress that was made out of white flower pedals holding a pink rose. Everyone admired how beautiful the queen looked.

"You look beautiful, Your Highness," whispered Slim.

Francis was sitting with Scarlet at the front of the aisle. He smiled and winked at Dot as he and Scarlet admired how adorable she looked as the flower girl.

"We are gathered here today," said Mr. Soil, on the altar, "to encourage, celebrate and support the happiness these two people, Flik and Queen Atta, are going to make and to share in the joy that experience as they pledge their love and commitment to each other."

Then he asked Flik, "Flik, do you take Atta here to be your lovely wedded wife? To have and to hold? For rich or for poor? For good or for ill? Will you promise to love her? Comfort her? Honor her and keep her in sickness and in health? And forsake of all others, keep the only unto her? So long as you both shall live?"

"I do," said Flik, with a smile.

"And Atta," said Mr. Soil, "do you take Flik here to be your lovely wedded husband? To have and to hold? For rich or for poor? For good or for ill? Will you promise to love him? Comfort him? Honor him and keep him in sickness and in health? And forsake of all others, keep the only unto him? So long as you both shall live?"

"I do," said Atta, with a smile as well.

Tuck and Roll held out the wedding ring to Manny. Manny took the wedding ring and handed it to Mr. Soil. Mr. Soil handed the ring to Flik. And Flik placed the ring on Atta's ring finger and smiled at her lovingly.

"I now pronounce you King and Queen of Ant Island," said Mr. Soil. "You may kiss the bride."

Flik and Atta gave each other a big, long kiss as everyone clapped and cheered for the two ants that were now husband and wife. They're marriage was blessed! And Flik was now a leader of the colony. As well as the official inventor, he was also know King Flik. Everyone still cheered as the new and married ant couple rushed down the aisle with Dot, Manny, Gypsy, Rosie, Dim, and Tuck and Roll following behind as the ant orchestra started to play "The Wedding March".

Scarlet wept with tears of joy.

"Oh Francis!" said Scarlet. "I have never been so happy in my life to go to a wedding with you!"

"Neither have I," said Francis. "How would you like to have our wedding like this?"

But before Scarlet could reply, Slim rushed over and picked up the ladybug couple.

"Come on, you two!" said Slim. "It's time for the big celebration after the wedding party!"

At the reception, King Flik and Queen Atta romantically danced around, celebrating their day. Manny and Gypsy joined in with them. And then Francis and Scarlet came along. There was lots of dancing, singing, talking, and even a game!

"Alright everyone!" said Atta, holding her pink rose. "Who wants to play the old flower bouquet game?!"

"We do!" everyone cried.

"Great!" said Atta, getting ready to throw the flower. "Okay! Get ready! One...two...three!"

Atta threw the rose behind her towards the crowd. And all of the girls ran over to the flower trying to catch it. And the girl to catch the flower turned out to be Scarlet.

"Way to go, Scarlet!" cried Francis.

"Hooray for Scarlet!" cried the Blueberries.

"It looks like we're the next ones to get married, Francis!" cried Scarlet, happily. "Yes!"

"You said it!" said Francis, happily. "We are!"

Everyone laughed and cheered.

"Dim likes parties," said Dim, having fun.

"Ja! Me too!" said Heimlich, having fun as well.

When the reception was over that evening at sunset, King Flik and Queen Atta walked together hand in hand and climbed aboard on Dim's back.

"I love you, Queen Atta," said Flik, with a smile.

"I love you, too, King Flik," said Atta, with a smile as well.

Flik and Atta gave each other another big, long kiss. And everyone cheered, congratulated, and honored their two new leaders, King Flik and Queen Atta, as Dim took off into the air, carrying a sign that read, "Just Married" with his legs. And with the now-married ant couple riding on his back, Dim took them for a ride over to the big bug city for their honeymoon.

Everyone cheered and waved to the two ants as they left riding on Dim as their coach. Francis and Scarlet then gave each other a big, long kiss as well. Now everyone on Ant Island and in P.T. Flea's Circus was happy again. Hopper Jr. and his gang has been defeated. And Francis finally was happy about having Scarlet the Ladybug as his first girlfriend and not having to worry about being called a lady anymore. But the most important thing of all was the marriage of Flik and Atta. Flik finally became King of Ant Island and Official Inventor just like he dreamed to be. Now King Flik and Queen Atta will be happily together forever and ever.

THE END


End file.
